


Es ist was es ist

by msmaccool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, German Football, M/M, Schweinski
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmaccool/pseuds/msmaccool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Ärger und Enttäuschung. Lag das Problem bei Lukas oder bei mir? Hatte er kein Vertrauen mehr zu mir oder war ich so ein schlechter Freund, dass ich nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er neben dem schweren Start bei Bayern noch ganz andere Probleme hatte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt in 2006.
> 
> Achtung: Diese Geschichte ist nicht abgeschlossen - und sie wird es vermutlich auch niemals sein.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dies ist eine frei erfundene Geschichte. Auch wenn sie von real existierenden Personen handelt, so sind alle beschriebenen Handlungen, Aussagen und Vorlieben dieser Personen komplett frei erfunden. Ich kenne keine dieser Personen persönlich und ich möchte ihnen mit dieser Geschichte in keinster Weise schaden. Mit der Veröffentlichung dieser Geschichte will ich kein Geld verdienen.

Kaum hatte ich die Wohnungstür hinter mir geschlossen, da kam Dani aus dem Wohnzimmer zu mir in den Flur. Sie hatte ihre Teetasse noch in der Hand und anstatt mich ordentlich zu begrüßen, fragte sie "War Lukas heute beim Training?"  
  
Ich ließ meine Sporttasche von meiner Schulter fallen, so dass sie direkt auf ihrem Platz neben dem Schuhschrank landete. "Ja, sicher. Wieso?" Ich hockte ich mich neben die Tasche, um meine verschwitzten Sachen rauszusuchen.  
  
"War alles in Ordnung mit ihm?" Sie sah mich besorgt an.  
  
"Ja, schon. Ist etwas?" Danis plötzliches Interesse an Lukas' Wohlergehen verwunderte mich schon ein wenig. Mir war jedenfalls heute nichts ungewöhnliches an ihm aufgefallen, außer dass er vielleicht ein bisschen ruhiger war als sonst, ein bisschen mehr auf Distanz. Andererseits kam das in letzter Zeit des Öfteren vor und ich schob das darauf, dass ihm die momentane Situation im Verein mehr zusetzte als er es zugab.  
  
Ich hatte schon mehrfach versucht, mit ihm zu reden. Oder zumindest versucht ihm verstehen zu geben, dass ich ihm zuhören würde wenn er reden wollte. Stur wie er war, wollte er natürlich nicht reden. Augen zu und durch. Typisch Lukas.  
  
"Naja, ...", fing Daniela zögernd an. Irgendwas musste tatsächlich passiert sein. "Moni ist heute zurück nach Köln gefahren, als ihr beim Training wart... sie hat Schluss gemacht."  
  
 _Was?_  
  
"Was? Einfach so? Aus heiterem Himmel?" Ich sah zu Dani hoch und konnte mir beim besten Willen keinen Reim auf diese Neuigkeiten machen. "Wie kommt sie denn dazu?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht aus heiterem Himmel. Geknallt hat es bei den beiden doch schon mehrfach in der letzten Zeit. So ganz unerwartet kam das jawohl nicht."  
  
 _Was?_  
  
Für einen Moment war ich einfach nur sprachlos. Warum hatte Lukas mir denn nichts gesagt? Scheinbar wollte er nicht nur über Bayern nicht mit mir reden, sondern auch sonst über nichts. Für einen kurzen, irrationalen Moment fragte ich mich, ob er solche Dinge seit neuestem mit David besprach.  
  
"Aber... ich meine...", stotterte ich, weil ich nicht wusste, welche Frage ich als nächstes stellen sollte.  
  
"Sag' bloß, Lukas hat Dir nichts von ihren Streitereien erzählt?" Dani stellte ihre leere Tasse auf dem Schuhschrank ab, nahm die dreckige Wäsche entgegen, die ich ihr anreichte und warf sie durch die offene Tür ins Badezimmer.  
  
"Nein. Hat er nicht."  
  
Ich war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Ärger und Enttäuschung. Lag das Problem bei Lukas oder bei mir? Hatte er kein Vertrauen mehr zu mir oder war ich so ein schlechter Freund, dass ich nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er neben dem schweren Start bei Bayern noch ganz andere Probleme hatte?  
  
"Woher weißt Du das denn eigentlich?"  
  
"Na, von Monika natürlich. Sie hat mich angerufen und wollte sich verabschieden."  
  
"Ach so." Ich stand wieder auf und trat unentschlossen von einem Bein aufs andere. "Sollte ich... meinst Du, ich sollte mal bei ihm vorbei fahren? Hören, ob alles in Ordnung ist?" _Und ihn zur Rede stellen!_ fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
"Ja, mach doch. Wird wohl nicht schaden." Sie nickte langsam und fügte hinzu "Vielleicht solltet Ihr auch mal reden, wenn er Dir von dieser Sache gar nichts erzählt hat... ich meine... vielleicht ist ja noch irgendwas anderes nicht in Ordnung."  
  
"Ja, sollten wir wohl." Ganz offensichtlich war hier noch was anderes nicht in Ordnung. Wir hatten doch sonst auch immer über alles gesprochen und Lukas hatte mir mehr als einmal von seinen Streitereien mit Monika erzählt. Aber das lag lange zurück, noch vor der WM. Und da er seitdem nichts mehr erzählt hatte, war ich davon ausgegangen, dass alles okay war. Offenbar hatte ich mich geirrt.  
  
Ich nahm meinen Schlüsselbund vom Schuhschrank und gab Daniela einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. "Bis später." Dann machte mich auf den Weg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt in 2006.
> 
> Achtung: Diese Geschichte ist nicht abgeschlossen - und sie wird es vermutlich auch niemals sein.
> 
> Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte ist frei erfunden. Ich kenne keine der genannte Personen persönlich, und es ist in keinster Weise beabsichtigt, ihnen durch diese Geschichte zu schaden. Die Geschichte dient ausschließlich der Unterhaltung.

Es regnete, und der Verkehr in München kam praktisch zum Stillstand. Der Ärger über Lukas' Verhalten hatte mittlerweile die Enttäuschung verdrängt und dass ich vor jeder Ampel im Stau stand, verbesserte meine Laune auch nicht gerade.  
  
Ich verstand einfach nicht, warum Lukas nichts erzählt hatte. Er konnte doch seine Klappe sonst auch nicht halten. Immerhin wusste ich jetzt, warum er in der letzten Zeit oft so distanziert und unkonzentriert war. Zugegeben, Magath hat ihm noch nicht viele Chancen gegeben, aber aus den wenigen, die er hatte, hätte er deutlich mehr rausholen können.  
  
Blieb immer noch die Frage, ob ich was hätte merken müssen. Vielleicht hatte er die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass ich ihn nochmal anspreche und deshalb von sich aus nichts gesagt.  
  
Ich parkte meinen Wagen direkt vor seinem Haus und während ich den kurzen Weg zur Haustür zurücklegte, stellte ich erfreut fest, dass Lukas' Audi in der Einfahrt stand. Er müsste also zu Hause sein, doch auf mein Klingeln tat sich erstmal nichts. Ich klopfte mit der Hand an die Tür und rief seinen Namen um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass ich es war. Er machte mir trotzdem nicht auf.  
  
Ich durchsuchte meine Taschen nach meinem Handy und fand es schließlich in der Hosentasche. Dann eben so. Vielleicht war er ja doch nochmal weggegangen, aber nach ein paar Sekunden hörte ich Lukas' Handy klingeln - der Ton kam schwach durch das offene Fenster neben der Haustür. Blödmann! Langsam war ich richtig sauer. Was sollte denn das Theater? Konnte er mir nicht wenigstens ins Gesicht sagen, dass er nicht mit mir sprechen wollte?  
  
In einem letzten Versuch klopfte ich erneut an die Tür. "Lukas, komm schon, mach auf. Ich will nur mit Dir reden!"  
  
Nichts.  
  
Etwas unentschlossen drehte ich mich um und sah die Straße entlang. Sollte ich jetzt unverrichteter Dinge wieder zurückfahren? Andererseits hatte ich keinen Bock, hier draußen im Regen zu warten bis er seine Meinung änderte. Ich wollte gerade zum Auto zurück gehen als ich ihn sah.  
  
Lukas stand an der Fußgängerampel auf der anderen Straßenseite und wartete auf Grün. Er hatte mich auch gesehen, aber seinen Blick konnte ich auf die Entfernung nicht deuten. Als er schließlich die Straße überquerte musste ich stutzen. Er humpelte. Oh shit!  
  
Ich musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, während er langsam näher kam: Er war nass bis auf die Knochen, seine Trainingshose bis zu den Kniekehlen mit Matsch verschmiert und welche Farbe seine Turnschuhe mal hatten, konnte ich unter dem Dreck nicht erkennen.  
  
Er blieb einen halben Meter vor mir stehen, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam ich ihm zuvor. "Was zum Teufel hast Du gemacht?" Es gelang mir weder den Ärger, noch die Verwunderung über seine Erscheinung aus meiner Stimme rauszuhalten.  
  
Lukas sah mich einen Moment lang mit traurigem Blick an, ignorierte meine Frage und sagte, ungewohnt leise, "Moni ist weg."  
  
Ich nickte nur. "Ich weiß."  
  
Er ging an mir vorbei, schloss die Haustür auf und blieb auf der Fußmatte stehen, um sich die dreckigen Schuhe auszuziehen.  
  
"Ich war laufen. Ich musste einfach nochmal raus. War aber keine gute Idee, nach dem Training, ne. Hab' nämlich nach ein paar Kilometern einen Krampf in der Wade gekriegt, aber ich musste ja auch wieder zurück."  
  
Auf Socken humpelte er ins Haus und ich folgte ihm. Ein Krampf an sich war ja nichts Schlimmes, aber wenn er sein Bein überbelastet hatte, könnte das böse Folgen haben. Ich beobachtete ihn skeptisch auf seinem Weg ins Badezimmer. Er konnte offenbar kaum noch auftreten. Verdammt, wenn er sich jetzt verletzt hatte, wäre das der Ober-GAU.  
  
Ich blieb im Flur stehen, während er sich im Bad aus seinen nassen Klamotten pellte, und sah ihm durch die offene Tür hindurch zu.  
  
Nur noch in Unterwäsche setzte er sich auf den Rand der Badewanne. "Woher weißt Du, dass sie weg ist?" Er sah mich nicht an bei der Frage, sondern betastete vorsichtig seine Wade. Er verzog das Gesicht, offenbar hatte er Schmerzen. Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.  
  
"Von Dani." Ich machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts und lehnte mich an den Türrahmen. "Soll ich mir das mal ansehen?"  
  
"Ja, bitte." So kleinlaut kannte ich Lukas gar nicht. Und so gefiel er mir auch nicht. Ich ging zu ihm rüber, kniete mich neben ihm auf den Boden und betastete vorsichtig sein Bein.  
  
"Ist ziemlich verhärtet, was?" Er nickte.  
  
"Kannst Du's strecken?"  
  
Lukas hob sein Bein probeweise an, verzog wieder das Gesicht und sah mich hilflos an. "Weiter geht nicht." Er schlug frustriert mit der Faust auf den Rand der Badewanne. "Scheiße!"  
  
"Hey, bleib mal ruhig! Ich mach Dir nen Vorschlag: Du nimmst jetzt erstmal ein heißes Bad, sonst erkältest Du Dich zusätzlich auch noch. Und wenn Du willst, kann ich Dir danach Dein Bein massieren. Vielleicht hilft das ja."  
  
Er nickte.  
  
"Und dabei kannst Du mir dann auch gleich erklären, warum Du mir nichts von Deinen Problemen mit Moni erzählt hast, okay?"  
  
Er nickte nochmal und dann kam wieder so ein kleinlautes "Ja, in Ordnung."  
  
Wahrscheinlich war ihm aber auch klar, dass er mich jetzt so schnell nicht mehr los werden würde. Zumindest so lange nicht, bis er mir eine gescheite Begründung geliefert hatte.  
  
"Na los!" Ich stand auf und klopfte ihm auffordernd auf die Schulter. Dann ging ich zur Tür. "Soll ich Kaffee machen oder Tee oder sowas?"  
  
"Ja, guck mal, was da ist, ne", rief er mir hinterher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt in 2006.
> 
> Achtung: Diese Geschichte ist nicht abgeschlossen - und sie wird es vermutlich auch niemals sein.
> 
> Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte ist frei erfunden. Ich kenne keine der genannte Personen persönlich, und es ist in keinster Weise beabsichtigt, ihnen durch diese Geschichte zu schaden. Die Geschichte dient ausschließlich der Unterhaltung.

Während Lukas im Bad war, setzte ich Wasser auf und durchsuchte seine Küchenschränke nach Tee oder ähnlichem. Die meisten standen komplett leer - wovon ernährte er sich eigentlich? Schließlich wurde ich in einem Eckschrank fündig, wo sich eine ungeöffnete Packung Pfefferminztee hinter einem Stapel Geschirrtücher versteckte. Ich grinste und dachte, dass Lukas selbst wahrscheinlich genauso lange danach hätte suchen müssen wie ich.  
  
Ich machte zwei Tassen Tee fertig und wanderte von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. Allzu oft war ich noch nicht hier gewesen, aber so furchtbar viel hatte sich seit meinem ersten Besuch in der Wohnung auch nicht verändert.  
  
Hier und da fehlten noch Möbel, es hingen keine Bilder an den Wänden und insgesamt wirkte die Wohnung ungemütlich. Unfertig. So, als ob Lukas und Monika hier noch gar nicht zu Hause waren. Naja, Monikas zu Hause würde diese Wohnung vermutlich auch nicht mehr werden. Vielleicht war es auch nur so ungemütlich, weil sie ihre ganzen Deko-Artikel, die Frauen so besitzen, gleich mitgenommen hatte.  
  
Ich hörte die Badezimmertür und als ich mich umdrehte sah ich wie Lukas, mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, in den Flur trat.  
  
"Wohin?" fragte ich ihn.  
  
"Schlafzimmer", antwortete er knapp und verschwand in diese Richtung. Er humpelte immer noch.  
  
Ich holte schnell die zwei Tassen Tee aus der Küche und folgte ihm. Im Schlafzimmer stellte ich die beiden Tassen auf dem Nachttisch ab, während Lukas sich, mittlerweile in T-Shirt, Sweatshirt und Unterhose, aufs Bett fallen ließ.  
  
Er betastete nochmal sein Bein und ließ sich dann frustriert zurückfallen. "Was ein Scheiß!" schimpfte er, drehte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen.  
  
Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante. "Immer noch so schlimm?"  
  
Er richtete sich wieder auf und stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen ab. "Ja, tut halt weh, ne", antwortete er gereizt und sah zu mir hoch. "Massageöl oder so hab' ich aber nicht."  
  
"Nicht so wild, geht bestimmt auch so." Da Lukas keine Anstalten machte, sich wieder umzudrehen, rutschte ich auf dem Bett ein Stückchen nach unten, so dass ich besser an sein Bein dran kam.  
  
Immerhin fühlte sich seine Wade besser an als vor dem heißen Bad und ich begann vorsichtig, sein Bein zu massieren.  
  
"Sag mir aber, wenn das nicht gut ist. Ich will nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten, als eh schon da ist. Fehlt noch, dass Du wegen mir beim nächsten Spiel ausfällst."  
  
"Wieso, ich sitze doch eh nur auf der Bank."  
  
"Ja, aber Du könntest immerhin eingewechselt werden."  
  
"Mmh, aber für die zwei Minuten pro Spiel kann Magath auch wen anders reinschicken."  
  
"Oder Du könntest die Chance nutzen, um mal zu zeigen, was Du kannst."  
  
Lukas drehte sich ruckartig zu mir um und ich biss mir auf die Zunge. Verdammt, das Gespräch lief gerade in die total falsche Richtung. So hatte ich mir das nicht gedacht. Warum war mein Mund nur immer schneller als meine Gedanken? Wenn er jetzt sauer auf mich war, würde er mir erst recht nichts mehr erzählen.  
  
"Denkst Du, dass ich mich nicht genug anstrenge?" Seine Stimme klang verärgert und er warf mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass Du Dich anstrengst. Aber ich weiß auch, dass Du besser spielen kannst und..."  
  
Lukas ließ mich nicht ausreden und fiel mir empört ins Wort. "Aber ich spiele, so gut ich kann!"  
  
"Ja? Tust Du das? Versteh' mich jetzt nicht falsch, ich will Dir nichts Böses. Ich will Dir höchstens helfen, wenn Du mich lässt." Ich hoffte, dass ich ihn damit nicht noch mehr verärgert hatte und bevor er mich wieder unterbrechen konnte, schob ich schnell hinterher "Aber kann es nicht sein, dass Dich diese ganze Magath-Sache und das Auf-der-Bank-sitzen mehr unter Druck setzt, als Du zugibst? Unbewusst eben."  
  
Er drehte sich wieder zurück und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen verschränkten Armen. "Ja, wahrscheinlich hast Du ja recht... aber... Au!"  
  
Jetzt war ich es, der abrupt aufsah. Dass er mir ohne weitere Diskussion Recht gab, hatte ich nicht erwartet. "Aber was?" fragte ich und sah dann wieder nach unten. Ich verringerte den Druck meiner Finger auf seine Wade etwas. "Besser?"  
  
"Ja", sagte er und holte tief Luft bevor er weitersprach "Scheiße, Basti, ich weiß auch nicht... das hier, das ist alles irgendwie zu viel... alles auf einmal... der Umzug... bei Bayern... Moni... D..." Er hielt mitten im Wort inne und sah mich erschrocken an. Schnell setze er noch mal neu an "Ich hab' das Gefühl mein Leben besteht nur noch aus Baustellen seit ich in München bin und ich weiß nicht... ich hab' keine Ahnung, wo ich als erstes was machen muss, damit nicht alles komplett auseinander fällt."  
  
So im Zusammenhang hatte ich seine Lage noch gar nicht betrachtet. Bisher hatte ich den Umzug und den Verein als zwei getrennte Probleme angesehen, aber klar, dass das für ihn zusammenhing. Wenn er sich in München nicht wohl fühlte, war es ja verständlich, dass er im Training unkonzentriert war. Und wenn er bei Bayern nicht spielen durfte, war es logisch, dass er sich hier nicht willkommen fühlte.  
  
Das Moni-Problem war allerdings neu für mich und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass es noch etwas gab, das er mir nicht sagen wollte. Warum hatte er sonst gerade so gezögert? Dennoch war ich froh, dass er überhaupt mit mir sprach und mir meinen unbedachten Kommentar von vorhin nicht übel nahm.  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt mit Moni und Dir?" fragte ich ihn und tätschelte abschließend seine Wade. "Ich glaube, das reicht erstmal."  
  
"Ja, danke." Er rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und drehte sich dann zu mir um. Ich kickte meine Turnschuhe von den Füßen und setzte mich im Schneidersitz neben ihn aufs Bett.  
  
"Naja, es war ja schon lange der Wurm drin bei Moni und mir. Schon vor der WM, weißt Du doch, ne?"  
  
Ich nickte kurz.  
  
"Mit dem Umzug wollten wir uns nochmal ne Chance geben, ein neuer Anfang eben. Aber wir haben uns schon nach ein paar Wochen nur angenervt. Ich war genervt und motzig, weil es bei Bayern so scheiße läuft, Moni war genervt, weil sie keinen Job gefunden hat und den ganzen Tag zu Hause rumsaß. Naja, so hat sich das halt alles aufgeschaukelt."  
  
Lukas sah zu mir auf und sprach gleich weiter. Jetzt, wo er einmal angefangen hatte, schien es ihm gar nicht so schwer zu fallen, darüber zu reden.  
  
"Am Samstag war ja das Spiel gegen Aachen, und ich war das ganze Wochenende schlecht gelaunt, weil ich keinen Einsatz hatte. Das hat Moni total genervt und sie hat mir vorgeworfen, ich wär' egoistisch und würde mich nur mit mir selbst beschäftigen und sie nicht unterstützen. Weil sie hätte es hier ja auch nicht leicht. Wir haben uns gezofft und naja... dann ist sie wohl heute morgen abgehauen."  
  
Er sah mich immer noch an und in seinen Augen lag ein trauriger, fast verzweifelter Ausdruck. Seine Stimme allerdings war merkwürdig emotionslos. Wenn Wacker Burghausen gegen Carl Zeiss Jena unentschieden gespielt hätte, hätte er mir das in demselben Tonfall erzählt.  
  
"Und warum hast Du mir nicht erzählt, dass es nicht läuft und ihr euch nur streitet? Hast Du doch sonst auch", hakte ich nach und hoffte, dass mein Einwand nicht zu vorwurfsvoll klang.  
  
Er erwiderte meinen Blick für einen Moment, aber bevor er antwortete sah er auf die Bettdecke.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass Du denkst... dass Du denkst, dass es mir in München nicht gefällt. Immerhin bin ich ja wegen Dir hier und nicht in Hamburg oder so. Und Du weißt ja, wie schwer es im Verein ist und ich wollte nicht, dass Du denkst, dass es eine komplett falsche Entscheidung war herzukommen... naja, es sollte halt nicht so klingen, als ob ich mich beschwere, ne."  
  
Es überraschte mich, dass er jetzt so offen war, aber so ganz überzeugt war ich von seiner Argumentation nicht. Sollte ich mich jetzt freuen oder ärgern, dass ich so einen rücksichtsvollen Freund hatte wie Lukas? Der Ärger gewann letztendlich die Oberhand und etwas harscher als beabsichtigt sagte ich "Mann, ich will Dir doch helfen, dass es Dir hier in München gefällt, aber da musst Du mir schon sagen, was los ist!"  
  
Um meinen Worten die Härte zu nehmen, nahm ich eins der Kissen vom Bett und warf es ihm spielerisch vor den Kopf. Er fing das Kissen auf und schlug, wie erwartet, damit zurück, so dass innerhalb von Sekunden die Kissenschlacht in vollem Gange war. Lachend kämpften uns durch Kissen und Bettdecken.  
  
Lukas versuchte, gleichzeitig meinen Kissen auszuweichen und nah genug an mich heranzukommen, um mich zu kitzeln. Das ließ ich mir natürlich nicht gefallen und verpasste ihm einen Schlag in die Seite. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, wollte sich mit dem Arm abstützen, rutschte ab und ich sah in Zeitlupe, wie er auf mich fiel. Seine Schulter traf hart auf meine Brust, was ich mit einem lauten "Ummpf!" quittierte. Lukas rappelte sich schnell wieder auf, stütze sich auf den Ellbogen ab und blieb schräg über mir liegen, während ich nach Luft schnappte.  
  
Er sah zu mir herunter und ich stellte erfreut fest, dass die Traurigkeit aus seinen Augen verschwunden und stattdessen ein kleines Funkeln erkennbar war. Kam er näher oder bildete ich mir das ein? Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren und roch den schwachen Duft des Duschgels, das er verwendet hatte. Ich hätte schwören können, dass er näher kam. Was hatte er vor?  
  
Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Lukas?"  
  
Er grinste mich an, doch es war nur eine schwache Kopie seines üblichen Poldi-Grinsens und auch das Funkeln in seinen Augen war mit einem mal verschwunden. Er beugte sich vor und zwickte mich in die Seite. Schnell schob ich ihn von mir, um eine eventuell doch noch folgenden Kitzel-Attacke zu verhindern. Ohne Widerstand ließ er sich zur Seite schieben und der merkwürdige Moment war verflogen. Immer noch schwer atmend von der Kissenschlacht lagen wir für einen Augenblick schweigend nebeneinander auf seinem Bett.  
  
"Weißt Du, ich würd' mich freuen, wenn Du mit mir redest. Als Dani mir eben von dem Streit zwischen Moni und Dir erzählt hat, war ich schon enttäuscht, dass ich davon nichts wusste. Sonst haben wir doch auch über sowas gesprochen..." Ich sah zu ihm rüber, aber er starrte stur an die Decke.  
  
"Ja, ich...", er zögerte kurz und setzte erneut an "Basti, ich... ich weiß nicht genau, wie..." aber weiter kam er dann nicht, weil mein Handy klingelte. Verdammt, musste das jetzt sein? Ich stand vom Bett auf und fischte das Handy aus meiner Hosentasche.  
  
Es war Dani, die wahrscheinlich neugierig war und wisse wollte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Sie fragte kurz nach Lukas, wollte aber eigentlich nur Bescheid sagen, dass sie noch mit einer Freundin verabredet sei und nicht wüsste, wann sie wieder nach Hause käme. Das wusste ich allerdings auch noch nicht so genau.  
  
Ich steckte das Handy wieder ein und setzte mich wieder zu Lukas aufs Bett.  
  
"Dani?" fragte er.  
  
"Ja, schöne Grüße soll ich Dir bestellen."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Was wolltest Du sagen? Du hast eben angefangen..."  
  
"Ach, war nicht so wichtig." Da war schon wieder dieser leicht verzweifelte Blick in Lukas Augen und ich konnte diesen Ausdruck nicht so richtig zuordnen. Und "nicht so wichtig" hatte sich eben ganz anders angehört, sonst hätte er bestimmt nicht so lange gezögert. Doch jetzt war die Stimmung, in der er mir was erzählt hätte, dahin und bevor ich nochmal nachfragen konnte, fuhr er fort "Was wollte Dani denn? Musst Du nach Hause?"  
  
"Nee. Sie wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass sie noch weg geht." Ich drehte mich um, und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker auf Lukas Nachttisch. "Wow, schon halb neun. Hast Du Hunger?"  
  
Lukas nickte, irgendwie erleichtert. Wahrscheinlich wollte er jetzt nicht alleine sein und dass konnte ich verstehen. "Pizza?" Fragte er.  
  
"PPP?" fragte ich zurück.  
  
Lukas grinste. "Pizza, Playstation, ProEvolutionSoccer. Hört sich nach 'nem Plan an!" Er stand vom Bett auf, natürlich mit dem falschen Fuß, hüpfte dann auf das andere Bein und fluchte. Dann kramte er eine saubere Trainingshose aus dem Wäschestapel auf dem Stuhl in der Ecke und zog sie an. "Haben wir schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht, ne?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt in 2006.
> 
> Achtung: Diese Geschichte ist nicht abgeschlossen - und sie wird es vermutlich auch niemals sein.
> 
> Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte ist frei erfunden. Ich kenne keine der genannte Personen persönlich, und es ist in keinster Weise beabsichtigt, ihnen durch diese Geschichte zu schaden. Die Geschichte dient ausschließlich der Unterhaltung.

Der Abend verging wie im Flug. Wir waren ins Wohnzimmer umgezogen und hatten Pizza bestellt, die schnell vernichtet war. Dann spielten wir um die Ehre und schrieben die WM-Geschichte neu. Wie weit war Italien noch gleich gekommen?  
  
Wir spielten mal gemeinsam und mal gegeneinander und wie viele Runden es insgesamt waren, konnte ich kaum noch sagen. Das letzte Spiel überließ ich Lukas, der also gegen die Konsole antrat. Ich sah ihm von meiner Sofaecke aus zu und amüsierte mich über seine unzähligen polnischen Flüche, von denen ich kein Wort verstand. Wir hatten schon hunderte Abende auf diese Weise verbracht, und doch wurde es uns nie langweilig - manchmal war es einfach nur lustig, manchmal eher ruhig, aber immer entspannt.  
  
Irgendwann musste ich dann wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn ich träumte. Einer von den Träumen, wo man weiß, dass man träumt. In meinem Traum lagen wir wieder auf Lukas' Bett, wie vorher, in der gleichen Position, Lukas schräg über mir. Ich sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen, spürte seinen Atem und dann, anders als in Wirklichkeit, ignorierte er meine Frage und kam tatsächlich näher. Ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen, warm, ungewohnt, aufregend. Viel zu real für einen Traum. Das Gefühl war nur ganz kurz, denn dann schreckte ich aus dem Schlaf hoch. Was zum Teufel war das denn gewesen?  
  
Ich erwartete fast, Lukas direkt vor mir zu sehen, aber als ich die Augen öffnete, saß er in der anderen Ecke des Sofas und grinste mich an. Hatte er mich beobachtet? Hatte ich im Schlaf gesprochen? Warum grinste er so?  
  
Immer noch erstaunt und nicht wenig entsetzt darüber, was ich gerade geträumt hatte, setzte ich mich auf dem Sofa auf. Schlimm genug, dass ich überhaupt so was Absurdes träumte wie meinen besten Freund zu küssen, aber musste das auch noch passieren, wenn er unmittelbar neben mir saß? Ich gab mir Mühe, meine Verlegenheit zu überspielen und fragte schnell "Warum hast Du mich nicht geweckt, Du Sack?"  
  
"Hätte ich ja, aber Du bist ja gerade von selbst aufgewacht als ich den Fernseher ausgemacht hab'." Er winkte zur Veranschaulichung mit der Fernbedienung in seiner Hand.  
  
"Oh, Mann!" Ich gähnte und rieb mir mit einer Hand über die Augen. Ich hoffte, damit nicht nur den Schlaf, sondern auch die Erinnerung an diesen Traum zu vertreiben. "Wie spät ist es denn?"  
  
Lukas beugte sich etwas vor, um die Uhrzeit auf dem DVD-Recorder lesen zu können. "Halb eins."  
  
"Was, schon?" Ich fragte mich, wo die Zeit geblieben war. "Ich glaube, ich sollte mich mal auf den Heimweg machen. Nur gut, dass morgen kein frühes Training ist." Ich setzte mich auf die Sofakante, noch zu bequem, um wirklich aufzustehen. "Was macht denn Dein Bein?"  
  
Lukas streckte sein Bein probeweise aus. "Besser, glaube ich." Er stand auf, um die Fernbedienung auf den Fernseher zu legen und nickte dann nochmal zur Bestätigung. "Ist ok, jetzt."  
  
Wie gerne hätte ich mich wieder auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt und weitergeschlafen, Traum hin oder her. Wenn Dani nicht gewartet hätte, hätte ich vermutlich genau das getan - Lukas hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen gehabt. Aber schließlich stand ich doch auf.  
  
Lukas war schon ein paar Schritte Richtung Tür gegangen und ich fischte schnell meinen Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche bevor ich ihm folgte. Er war an der Tür stehen geblieben und sah mich mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. Ich blieb ebenfalls stehen, grinste zurück und versuchte dennoch einen ernsthaften Tonfall zu treffen.  
  
"Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du nächstes mal mit mir redest."  
  
Er nickte und sah auf den Boden. Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er etwas erwidern wollte. Er bekam immer so einen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er ausnahmsweise darauf bedacht war das richtige zu sagen und nach Worten suchte. So, wie wenn ihn ein Reporter mit einer Zwischenfrage total aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.  
  
Schließlich sah er wieder zu mir auf und brachte ein knappes "Danke, Mann!" hervor.  
  
Ich lachte und klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter. "Kein Ding!" Dann öffnete ich die Tür und fügte noch schnell an "Wir sehen uns morgen, okay?", bevor ich mich auf den Heimweg machte.


End file.
